earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pissism
Pissism Old Testament Pissism is the official Religion of the nation of Avalon on EarthMC that was created when various users from ancient Avalon were trying to craft their nation, but had to deal with constant Bactria griefers stealing their gold before they could establish towns. Desperate to establish a nation of their own, Avalon citizens prayed and prayed that some overarching force would keep the Bactrian griefers away so they could establish a society. This repeated for many days and many nights until finally one night a user by the name of Dabs_All_OvarYT was praying when he had a vision. It was him in his makeshift home exiting to get some water when a whole squad of Bactrian griefers came across the ice road. He says he thought he was done for, when suddenly out of the sky. A giant shirtless godly figure flew down to earth, and using the legendary powers of ejaculation warded the Bactrian griefers away. After the griefers were gone, the figure looked at Dabs_All_OvarYT and said. "I will protect your kind for until the end of time itself. I grant my nutty powers to you all. Place at a minimum, three blocks going across and two blocks going upwards from the middle, or any size variation of that. These will be known as "Pee Pees" And my powers and I will keep you safe". Dabs was stunned, he asked what we must call such a legendary being. and the figure responded with; "The Ball God, now, May the Pee Pee be with you". the vision reportedly finished after that and Dabs woke up in his minecraft bed. He then immediately followed the Ball God's instructions and placed the blocks required. Bactria would never raid Avalon again and Dabs would get the required amount of gold to create the town of pee_pee_island. In honor of the Ball God and the fact that the town was established Dabs_All_OvarYT crafted the pee_pee_island national monument, the pee pee. About a month later, a user by the name of Riley_McDonut had the same vision. And he created the town of Dildo. And to honor the Ball God Riley created the Dildo of Dildo, with it's uniquely magenta color. Although many towns have been established since, no other visions have occured. To spread the protection the Ball God brings, many Pissists have placed pee pee structures all over the world in their journeys. Pissists usually appreciate when they see screenshots of the pee pees they have placed shown to them by other players. the Pissism Crusade and the Appointment of a Poop In September, townowner Megablocklyng becomes ever so interested in Pissism. as he owned a town in avalon, he was already a pissist. but he wanted more to do with his religion. He started building PP churches through out land, starting with one in his town and going from there. he cared for the sexually-hungry and gave them satisfaction. He was awarded in his efforts by Avalon nation leader Riley_McDonut, who appointed him as the first Poop, Pissism's equililent of a Pope, Mega was now the religious head of religious affairs, and would be grateful. However, war in spain had erupted, and as he had allies in spain Mega left Avalon for a duration to fight in the war. he would still remain religious. He was away for 1 month and even his town fell, but after the war, he set up a nation in northwestern Africa, and anounced that pissism would be the official religion there. during the months of September to November, various world leaders of neighboring nation Quebec to Avalon actively denounce and prod against Pissism, instead stating that Bruhism is the true way to live under the god of bruh. This obviously angered the Poop, who with help from Dabs_All_OvarYT, teleported to Quebec's capital with stacks of magenta terracotta and placed various Dildoes and PPs all over the place to exact a religious crusade. Even though most of the PPs were removed later, the crusade was seen as a moderate success. Eventually, the main gamer against Pissism, Scorpionzzx, said he would convert to pissism if Avalon were to vote for him in an election. Not really caring about the election, Avalon supported and Scorpion, along with the rest of Quebec, were converted to Pissism Beliefs Pissists believe that the pee pees are a holy symbol and should be placed literally everywhere. Pissists believe they keep everyone safe and if destroyed they will often be provoked and place them again. More beliefs and rules # Pissists have a sacred rule where because they need as many pee pee structures active as possible, they cannot eat any foods that resemble pee pees, such as Carrots and Beetroot. Although it is okay to sell to non-Pissists # anything dyed in white or yellow is sacred, because they come out of pee pees. Although it is okay to sell them, many buildings are encouraged to be made out of white/yellow concrete, end stone, or quartz. # When a fellow Pissist dies in battle, other Pissists will commemorate his service by pissing on his/her dead body and building a pee pee-shaped gravestone for him/her, with a sign marked with his username. # Pissism is a cascading religion, meaning that even if someone if not aware of it and joins a pissist town or nation and does not renounce the religion, it carries with them to whatever town or nation they may join or found. Predominantly Pissist towns * All towns within the nation of Avalon * All towns within the nation of Slave * All towns within the nation of Western Sahara * All towns within the nation of Quebec (won religious war against Quebec) * All towns within the nation of Michigan (president used to be part of Avalon) * All towns within the nation of USA (nation leader used to be part of Avalon) * HentaiHaven (Imperial Japan, settled by Avalon settlers) * Ketapang (Demak, settled by Avalon settlers) * Puerto_Rico (Puerto_Rico, adopted religion) * Zinder (Niger, settled by Avalon settlers) Screenshots of Pee Pees around the world anyone that finds these legendary Pee Pees, please post the image in this section with the caption of the location. Category:Religions Category:Articles with questionable content